


If Only You Tried To Be Kind

by keicros_caramel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Boyfriends, Dark Comedy, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Heaven, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Just to be safe, Kindness, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Reincarnation, Sarcasm, Slice of Life, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keicros_caramel/pseuds/keicros_caramel
Summary: There's a Japanese legend that says your present face is the face of the one you loved most in your past life. Oikawa can’t shut up about this reincarnation nonsense.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	If Only You Tried To Be Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Something to cleanse the dark and dirty shit we read all the time. Read the tags, enjoy and luvluv!

Nine hundred sixteen years before the second Russian tsar was crowned, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime were born for the first time. As Zeus demanded the misery of love over unknowing individuals, they were born separately, with hearts pining onto the missing second half they were supposed to come with. Then, a couple more reincarnations later, here they were—teaching middle-schoolers in the quieter side of Miyagi.

In the entirety of his teaching career, in the hundreds of books he had to read since kindergarten to college, never had he read a factual claim on the existence of reincarnation. No geniuses in the entire history of mankind told him that he once roamed Earth before as someone else, bearing some other body, holding some other name. However, that never stopped him from entertaining the thought. 

“Hey, Oikawa.” Hanamaki knocked on the open door, a steaming hot cup of coffee on hand. “Are you going to grade exam papers all day?” 

“Kuroo told us the entire Year 8 department should come. His treat,” Matsukawa followed, walking past the hallway and grabbing Hanamaki along with him. Oikawa wasted no time gathering his papers, winked at his gorgeousness in the mirror, and stepped out of the room. 

Back when he started working as a fresh grad, nobody ever treated him to coffee. _Or anywhere, really._

His first TA job is in a place full of low-energy sly asshats, with subpar office cubicles and weird room ventilation. Nobody was ever really nice to each other just because, and what can he say? It was perfect for _him—the_ one and only evil overlord of passive aggressiveness and sarcasm. 

That wasn’t a joke—he found that title scribbled on a sticky note stuck to his desk chair back then. If anything, he was honored somebody even had the energy to spare him a sticky note. 

That’s why when he got enough experience and left that shithole of a business-minded high school institution, he brought along the title with him and lived accordingly. Needless to say, it got him the reputation as “The Teacher Who Shouldn’t Be.” Some said he was tolerating bullying among the kids, some said he doesn’t teach in class. ( _Tough luck for someone who can’t even make his class shut up during math—_ ) 

He was basically a literal walking legend at that point. Everyone kept making him sound like a city villain when all he wanted to do is teach kids that Kyoto and Tokyo are, in fact, different places and not just the syllables rearranged. He chose history for a reason, because teaching history can actually explain a whole lot of truths not just in political events, but also in the discovery of science and evolution of math. He actually did the other teachers a favor! 

_Ah, well._ He isn’t perfect either—he was aware exaggerated rumors still had some little grams of truth in the roots. Heck, he used most of his prayers in high school wishing for Ushijima’s new plant to die and for Kageyama to go miss a couple serves. 

“Hey, Shittykawa.” His P.E co-teacher and longtime bestfriend greeted him at the parking lot. “What took you so long?” 

“It’s exam season, Iwa-chan!” He slipped in to the passenger seat as swiftly like it was his car. “Is it true? Kuroo really is treating everyone?” 

“Yeah. Apparently, all his students passed his lab activity and won against Daishou in some bet. Double celebration thing. It’s pretty shady if you ask me.” Iwaizumi started to reverse and drive out of the lot. 

“Where’s Makki and Mattsun?” 

“ _Let them run._ ” He didn’t miss the small playful smirk on the P.E teacher’s face. “Those motherfuckers stole the coffee on my machine.” 

Ah, that must have been why those two were on a rush earlier. 

Oikawa laughed. If he’s Mr. Evil Overlord of Sarcasm, then Iwa-chan is Mr. Evil King of Justice. Not just harsh on the kids during gym, but also on their co-workers. That comparison is funny; he actually learned how to be kind from him. Iwaizumi kept making him wish he was born already kind in Sendai. 

Somehow, being kind comes swiftly—all he needed was common sense. 

As a teacher, he was taught the buddy system to implement during school trips. That actually made adulting easier: _buddy is sad?_ Watch over them. Make sure everybody’s buddies are taken care of. Hold people’s hands and show comfort when distressed. If that’s phrased like that, all he really needed was nothing but muscle memory and common sense. 

There was a guy from his shitty first job that was avoided by everyone else. Assigning himself as everyone’s buddy like what Iwaizumi told him to do, he made sure to talk to each of them (despite the sarcasm to certain individuals who deserve spite) and keep everyone company as a colleague. The man gave then him a small untidy “thank you for being a nice person” card. He kept that shitty cardboard on his desk ever since. 

Iwaizumi was basically his personal “Be A Decent Person” therapist and rehabilitation center in one. There are a lot of things he owed to the man, and it led him to think it was the ties that bonded them since the first time they were born. Perhaps they keep meeting each other every time because all the Oikawas on Earth need their Iwa-chans to survive and hopefully, make it to their 20s. 

Above all, it's the contrast between the two of them that he lived for. Whereas a spider would apppear, he would scream in surprise and misunderstood fear. That's where Iwaizumi would come in with a cup and some tissues, catching the arthropod calmly and letting it go outside. Oikawa would look at him from whichever counter he perched himself on, catch him on the eyes, and whisper to him, “I fucking love you”. 

“Stop making cute faces on my side mirror,” Iwaizumi slapped him on his thighs, making him flinch.

“Hey!” He pouted. “I have to appreciate this face, you know!”

“Tch, why? You have that face your entire life.”

“Because in the next life, I want to be born with yours, Iwa-chan.”

“Is this about that reincarnation bullshit again? I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what you’re teaching the kids this time.”

Oikawa returned the slap onto Iwaizumi’s bicep as they parked in front of a coffee shop. “Don’t talk about reincarnation like that, Iwa-chan. You might meet God in the next life over.”

“Impudent of you to assume I am to meet God in hell,” Iwaizumi replied, stopping the engine and turning to him. A hand caressed Oikawa on his cheeks and he leaned onto the touch. “If I’m going to hell, it’s only because you’re there.”

“Yeah right, Mr. Evil Overlord.” 

“What did you just call me—“ 

Oikawa leaned to give the man a swift peck on the lips before hopping out of the car, leaving the gym teacher a blushing mess. He laughed—he can live like this forever, in all the worlds they will see. 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while procastinating the next chapter of my BokuAka “Pink Skies and The Skylines”. Have you ever procastinated writing by writing?
> 
> Edit// Made a Twitter: @keicros.


End file.
